Pocky Game
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: Haruka baru saja tahu apa yang namanya Pocky game itu, dan dia ingin mencobanya bersama Takane / Drabble / First FF ini this fandom! Mind to RnR?


Siang itu matahari bersinar cukup terik. Takane yang ditinggal sensei-nya entah kemana itu menguap karena bosan. Di sebelahnya, seorang lelaki bernama Haruka yang manis-kata Takane-sedari tadi sibuk sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Ugh~ sensei pergi kemana sih?" Gerutunya. Haruka menoleh ke arahnya.

"Entahlah... mungkin sensei ada urusan yang sangat penting?" Timpal Haruka. Takane mengerang pelan.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. Cuaca yang panas ini membuatnya sedikt tidak semangat. Haruka pun kembali pada kesibukannya sendiri. Takane dapat mendengar suara kertas dari buku yang dibolak-balik.

'Haruka sedang membaca apa, sih?' Pikirnya. Penasaran, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Haruka. Sebuah buku komik tebal bercover seorang perempuan ada di genggamannya. Itu kan...

"Shoujo manga?" Takane memicingkan matanya. Haruka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku itu.

"Nggg? Iya. Aku pinjam dari Shintaro-san... ehehe." Haruka tertawa pelan. Wajah polos itu membuat Takane serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Takane memalingkan wajahnya.

"Membaca kisah-kisah cinta seperti itu... kau seperti seorang gadis saja." Gerutu Takane.

"Gadis? Tapi... Shintaro-san membacanya juga, Shintaro-san itu lelaki kan?" Tanya Haruka dengan polosnya.

Takane mendecakkan lidahnya. Diingatnya kembali kejadian di festival sekolah beberapa minggu lalu. "Orang menyedihkan itu... tch, tak rela aku bila harus memanggilnya goshujin-sama..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan saja."

Takane mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sekotak pocky. Tidak melakukan apa-apa memang membuatnya bosan. Haruka meliriknya.

"Takane?"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Lihat ini..."

Takane menoleh. Haruka sedang menunjukkan sebuah halaman dari manga yang dibacanya. Tampak gambar sepasang kekasih sedang menggigit sebuah pocky dari ujung yang berbeda. Wajah Takane tiba-tiba memerah.

"Po...pocky game?"

"Wah, Takane tahu?" Haruka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu... lupakan. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya bersama Takane."

Deg.

Wajah Takane memerah total. Mungkin kalau kau meletakkan teko di kepalanya, kau bisa merebus air yang akan langsung mendidih dalam hitungan detik.

"A-ap-"

"Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu Takane lagi... ya?"

Wajah Haruka agak memelas. Takane luluh karenanya.

"Ugh, baiklah!" Ucapnya agak membentak. Ia mengambil satu pocky. Haruka mendekat ke arahnya.

Takane memandangi Haruka yang menatapnya antusias. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Takane menggigit pocky itu.

Haruka pun menggigit sisi yang satunya. Perlahan mereka memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Pocky yang ada di mulut mereka semakin pendek. Takane memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia menggenggam pundak Haruka. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan...

GREK!

"Yoo! Sensei kembali! Maaf menunggu... eh?"

Guru mereka, Kenjirou Tateyama melongo melihat kedua muridnya. Takane refleks mendorong Haruka menjauh.

"A, oh, sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" Kenjirou hanya bisa cengar cengir, menampakkan deret giginya.

"A-a-ah, ini bukan seperti yang sensei kira!" Takane gelagapan. Haruka bingung melihatnya.

"Ohh ho ho, muridku jatuh cinta, aku tidak percaya in-"

"Bukan begitu, sensei, bukaaan!"

"Ahh, padahal sedikit lagi..."

"Harukaa?! Agh, sialan! Sialan sialan sialan! Haruka bodoh!"

Takane bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berlari keluar kelas. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan sensei-nya. Setelah cukup jauh, dia memelankan larinya.

Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Takane menampar pipinya pelan, berusaha menghapus senyuman itu, tapi tidak bisa.

Ah, ingin rasanya dia terbang ke langit.

* * *

[A/N]

Haloha! Ini FF pertama saya di fandom ini uwu sebenernya saya masuk fandom ini udah dari lamaaa banget, sejak manganya baru keliar. Tapi baru bikin FF sekarang. Why? No reasons. Saya cuma pengen. Heh. Pair favorit saya harutakaaaaa! Ngenes sekaligus cute banget, Harukanya itu lho, iiih~

Sudah, sekian sajaa. Saya mau dong, dapat review dari senior-senior fandom ini. Maaf ya, kalo FF saya jelek...

Salam, Ikurin


End file.
